Back from the Past ( Death the Kid fanfiction )
by thePurpleFirebolt25
Summary: "Promise me that we'll see each other again." "Okay, I promise." "Pinky Promise?" "Pinky Promise." Audri made an important promise with Kid, but that was 10 years ago...
1. Prologue ( 10 Years ago )

"Audri, hurry up! We're gonna miss our flight!"  
" Okay I'm coming!"

Audri raced down the stairs of Death Weapon Meister Academy, her long chestnut hair flowing behind her as she eventually caught up with her weapon partner.

"Jeez Audri about time, you're so slow sometimes you know that?"  
"Shut up Justin, it's not my fault I'm short!"  
"Yeah, whatever. Any way did you get what you need?"  
"Yup, all set!"  
"Alright, let's go then."

Audri nodded as she and Justin started to make their way down the rest of the stairs.

"So, how long do you think it'll take to finish this mission?"  
"I don't know, hopefully-"  
"Audri-Sempai! Wait!"

Audri turned around to see a six year old boy running towards her. He had short, pitch black hair decorated with three, white, horizontal stripes going halfway around the left side of his head. The boy soon stopped infront of Audri, panting heavily before looking up at her with his bright, honey colored orbs.

"Audri-Sempai, are you going on another mission again?!"  
'Dammit, how'd he find out?' thought Audri before hesitantly answering him.  
"Er, Yeah...I am."  
"How long are you going to be gone for this time?"  
"Um, I don't know. But hopefully I'll be back in a few days."  
"A few day? But what if you never come back? What if I'll never see you again?"

Kid looked at Audri with tears forming on the edges of his eyes. Audri Crouched down to his eye level and placed a comforting hand oh his shoulder.

"Tell me Kid, do you ever stop thinking about the moon when the sun comes up?"  
"um, no."  
"Okay well, do you stop thinking about the sun when the clouds block it out?"

Kid giggled for awhile before repeating Audri with the same answer, as she smiled at the fact that she was able to make him smile.

"I'll always be here Kid, even if you can't see me anymore."  
"Then can you keep a promise?"  
"What kind of promise?"  
"Promise me we'll see each other again."  
"Okay, I promise."

Kid held out both of his pinky fingers to Audri.

"Pinky Promise?"  
"Pinky Promise."

Audri connects both of her pinky fingers with his before kissing his forehead and walked away to the airport with Justin, leaving a very res faced Kid on the stairs.

( 2 weeks later... )

Kid sits at the front of the DWMA, waiting patiently for Audri and Justin's return. Lord Death decided to join him to keep him company, in case he was lonely.

"Hey, Dad?"  
"Yes Kiddo?"  
"When do you think Audri-Sempai will come back?"  
"I don't know Kid, It's hard to say..."

Kid sighed and hugged his legs until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, He looked up to see Justin's light blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Dad, It's Justin-Sempai!"

Kid got up and ran towards Justin, happy to see that they're back. Justin saw the excited six year old and look away with sadness.

"Justin-Sempai, how'd the mission go?" Kid asked excitedly, then he noticed that his meister wasn't with him.

"Where's Audri-Sempai?"

Justin didn't dare to look at Kid. Panic rose to Kid's face and he started to tug the edges of his shirt.

"Sempai, where is she?! What happened back there?! Why isn't she with you?! Why?!"

Justin looked at Kid with sad and guilt in his eyes. Then he looked st the ground and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Audri...isn't here anymore...she's gone."

Kid looked at Justin in shock and half-expectantly hoped that it was some kind of joke, but it wasn't.

"She can't be gone, she Pinky Promised me..."  
"Kid, I'm sorry..."  
"It's not fair!"  
"Kid, I-"  
"She can't just leave! She didn't even say good bye! It's not fair!"

Kid ran into the school with tears flowing out of his eyes. He wanted to think that it was all a dream, but no matter how many times he pinched himself, he was definitely awake knowing that his dearest Sempai was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 ( Present day )

"Maka watch out, he's behind you!"  
"Right!"

Maka quickly turned around and blocked the kishin's attacks with her scythe before jumping up onto a nearby tree branch and leaping onto the kishin, slicing it in half as it dissolves away. Soul turns back into his human form before picking up the kishin soul and eating it in one gulp.

"Phew, that was harder than I thought. Right Soul?"  
"Tell me about it. But seriously though, out all the places you picked to go on a mission, you just had to pick Greenland. It's freezing here!"  
"Oh, stop being a baby Soul. Besides I wanted to see the scenery."  
"Ugh whatever, the sooner we get the mission done the better."

Soul starts to walks towards his motorcycle when he noticed that his meister wasn't with him. He turned around to see Maka facing her back towards him and looking at the mountain caked with ice.

"Hey Maka, you coming or what?"  
"Um Soul, call me crazy but I can feel a soul wavelength coming from that mountain."  
"What? But that's impossible, no one's lived here for years."  
"Yeah that's what i thought, but I can feel it. It's faint, but it's there."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out."

Soon, Soul and Maka arrived at the mountain on his motorcycle and started to walk up to the icey terrain.

"So where's the wavelength coming from?"  
"Hold on, gimme a sec."

Maka closes her eyes and searches for the wavelength using her Soul Perception. Sure enough she detects the wavelength coming from the inside the mountain.

"It's coming from in there."

Maka walks towards the direction of a cave as Soul nods and goes inside with her. As Maka and Soul explored the cave, they soon came to the bottom of a ravine. Maka looked up at the towering walls of ice in amazement as they walked. She looks around the water fall and sees an outline of a person at the bottom. Maka ran towards the frozen waterfall, giving herself a closer look. She could make out features of a hand and a few strands of hair.

"Soul, I found them!"

Soul managed to catch up to Maka and saw what she was looking at.

"Any idea who it is?"  
"No, but we better get them out. Soul transform!"  
"Gotcha."

Soul transformed back into a scythe before landing into her hands. Maka starts attacking the ice, making cracks and chipping some bits of ice.

( 10 mins later )

Maka pants in exhaustion as she continued, but she was barely making any process in the ice.

"Alright Soul, let's use Witch Hunter to break it."  
"Got it."  
"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Soul's blade transformed into a bright, rainbow, patterned one as Maka advances towards the ice. Breaking it with one swing, the ice wall collapses into chunks as a mist like cloud of ice flew into the air. As the cloud subsides, Maka made her way towards the figurine, finding a girl appearing to be the same age as her. The girl had long chestnut hair, wearing a white puffed short-sleeved blouse with a black corset and olive green jeans with black knee-high boots. Around her neck was a simple black choker with Lord Death's mask in the middle. Maka placed two fingers on the girl's wrist and found a faint pulse.

"Soul, she's still alive!"  
"What?! How's that possible?"  
"I don't know, but let's takes her back to the DWMA."

Soul carries the girl bridal style out of the ravine like cave with Maka.

'I wonder who this girl is?' Thought Maka. 'And how did she get in the ice in the first place?'

( 6 hours later )

Maka walked up the large staircase of the DWMA with Soul after her, carrying the girl. As they reached the top of the stairs, Soul felt the girl stir a little.

"Hey Maka, I think she's starting to wake up."

Maka turned around and walked back towards Soul as the girl began to move. Her eyes then open to reveal a pair of Sapphire blue eyes looking at both Maka and Soul in curiosity.

"W-Where am I?"  
"You're at Death Weapon Meister Academy, the DWMA, can you stand?"  
"Y-Yeah, I think so."

Soul lowered the girl as she tried to stand and leaned onto him for support.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. And this is my Partner Soul Eater. Mind telling us your name?"  
"I'm Audri, Audri Sinclair." 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Soul and Maka are walking down the hallways, taking small glances behind them at Audri, Questions filling their minds. br /br /"Is something bothering the two of you?"br /br /Soul and Maka turned around to see Audri looking at them in concern. Maka quickly exchanged glances with Soul before answering /br /"Um, why do you ask?"br /"Well it's just that the two of you seemed a little tense at the moment, making your Soul Wavelengths a little bit unstable."br /"Y-You can see our Souls?"br /"Yeah, of course. I've always been able to do that for a while."br /br /Maka looks at Audri with curiosity as they arrived infront of a large door as Soul opened it and continued down the pathway with large guillotines hanging over them. Soon they arrived at a large room with an endless field of black crosses sticking out of the ground with floating comical clouds moving above their heads at what appears to be the sky. In the middle of the field stood a large level platform with a full-length mirror. Maka walked up to the mirror, fogged it with her breath and wrote '42-42-564' on the glass. Suddenly the mirror came to life as it started to /br /"Hello, Lord Death, are you there? This it meister Maka reporting in for our mission."br /"Ah, hello meister Maka. How'd the mission go?" Lord Death asked as he appeared on the /"It went well, we've managed to collect the kishin's soul."br /"Well Done, Maka. Keep this up and-" br /br /Suddenly Lord Death stopped talking as if he was paralyzed and continued to stare past Maka's /br /"Lord Death? Is something wrong?"br /"No, it' couldn't be..."br /br /Lord Death walked out of the mirror towards Audri as Maka and Soul exchanged glances of /br /"Audri? Is that really you?"br /"Of course, who else would I be?"br /"But that's impossible and yet here you are..."br /"Lord Death, what on earth do you mean by that?" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Lord Death looked at Maka and Soul before turning back to face /br /"Audri, you were gone...for 10 years."br /br /Audri looked at Lord Death in /br /"You're joking, right?"br /"Well normally I would be, but not this time. For the last 10 years, you were pronounced dead."br /"What?! But how's that possible? There has to be some sort of mistake!" br /"It's no mistake, you were really gone for 10 whole years." said Lord Death before turning to /"Tell me, where'd you find Audri in the first place?"br /"Well, Soul and I found her frozen in a ravine during our mission."br /"Frozen? I was frozen for 10 years...?"br /"Audri, I don't know what happened on that day, but during that time Justin came back without you and we all assumed the worst." br /"Then what happened to Justin?"br /"He became the youngest Death Scythe a year after your 'death' and did it without a meister as well."br /"Wait a minute, you used to be Justin Law's meister?!" Maka asked Audri. "I thought that was just a rumor!"br /"Yeah, but I'm surprised that he managed to become a Death Scythe. And without a meister too, so where's he now?"br /"He went back to Europe after the defeat of Kishin Asura."br /"I see..."br /"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll see him again."br /"Yeah, I hope so..." Audri trailed off, looking down in /"Audri? Are you alright?"br /"Yeah, I just need a minute to take it all in."br /br /Audri leaves the Death Room as Maka and Soul looked at her with /br /"Lord Death? Will Audri be okay?" asked /"She'll be fine, she just needs some time to accept what's happened."br /br /br /br /br /p 


	4. Chapter 3

Kid walked up the staircase of the DWMA with Liz and Patty after completing another successful mission. Kid couldn't help but admire the architecture of the school as they slowly reach the top of the stairs.

"Ah, as always the school has such perfect symmetry, such perfection."  
"Unless Black Star breaks the spikes on the building then it won't be symmetrical anymore."  
"Ugh, don't remind me Liz..."

As they reached the top of the staircase , Kid suddenly stopped walking.

"Uh, Kid? Are you ok?" asked Liz.  
"Liz, Patty. Change into your weapons forms now."

Liz and Patty exchanged glances and wondered what had gotten into their meister, but changed into their weapon forms nonetheless. Kid caught the twin pistols as he stared ahead of him to see someone emerging out to the front of the school. Kid stood there in shock and disbelief as Audri walked out of the school's entrance, deep in thought. She looked up to see someone staring at her, he looked familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint who it might be. The two meisters stared at each other for what it seemed like an eternity, until Audri eyes widen in realization of the person infront of her.

"K-Kid? Is that you? Wow, you've changed a lot..."  
"Audri-Sempai? But how? Its been 10 years a-and everyone says that you're dead... this, this can't be happening! You can't be real!"  
"Kid..."  
"You're just my imagination! There's no way you're back , not after 10 years!"  
"Kid, just calm down okay? It's really me, I-"  
"SHUT UP!"

Kid then points his gun at Audri and starts shooting at her as she dodges the bullets with ease while she looked at him in fear and sadness. Back at the Death Room, Soul, Maka and Lord Death were sitting around a coffee table as he told them about Audri before she disappeared when they heard the sound of gunshots coming from outside. They turned to look at the mirror as it showed him Kid shooting Audri as she was dodging his attacks, at the from of the school's entrance.

"Audri's in trouble, c'mon Soul let's go help her!"  
"Right."

Maka and Soul ran out of the Death Room leaving Lord Death to watch the events unfold on the mirror.

"Oh dear, I was afraid that this might happen..."

Kid got more frustrated as Audri kept dodging his bullets. Soon he saw an opportunity as he ran forward, jumps and tries to land a kick to her head, only to have her blocking his attack with her right arm. Kid grits his teeth as he lands on the ground before running towards Audri and starts engaging her in a hand-to-hand combat fight. Audri blocks Kid's attacks, not wanting to hurt him, until he managed to land a punch in her stomach with his gun, making her stumble backwards as she clutches onto her stomach. Kid points his gun at Audri and was about to shoot when Maka jumped in between them holding Soul in his weapon form.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?! This isn't your fight!"  
"Kid, stop this right now before things get any worse!"  
"Maka, get out of the way, this has nothing to do with you!"  
"Kid, put the gun down."  
"No, Maka just get out of the way!"  
"Kid, what's gotten into you?"  
"Nothing, i'm perfectly fine. Just move out of the way!"  
"Kid, I'm not gonna let you shoot Audri!"  
"That's not her, she can't be alive! That person is an impostor!"  
"Kid, listen to me. This person is Audri, just let me explain-"  
"You're lying!"  
'BANG!'  
"Maka!"

Silence fell onto them as Kid's eyes widen in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

Maka stares at Audri in shock as she stood in front of Kid, blocking the nose of his gun with her hand. Drops of blood dripped from her palm as Audri removed it.

"Are you done with your tantrum now, Kid?" asked Audri as she looked at him with a sad smile.

( flashback 10 years ago )

 _Audri looked at Kid with a small smile on her face as he ranted about how the pillow fort Justin made in his living room, uneven and asymmetrical. She didn't think it was even possible for someone around Kid's age to now a word that long. 10 mins later, Kid sat on floor with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Audri giggled and knelt down to his eye level as he avoided having eye contact with her._

 _"Are you done with your tantrum now, Kid?"_  
 _"Not really, I'm still angry at Justin-Sempai..."_  
 _"Hmm, ok well if I took you out to have some Ice-cream later while Justin fixes up the fort to your liking. Would that cheer you up?"_

 _Kid looked at Audri and quickly looked away with a small blush on his face._

 _"...okay."_

 _Audri smiled at Kid's bashfulness and picked him up, making his face redder than before._

( End of flashback )

Kid dropped his guns as he looked at her in shock, Audri then looked down at her palm that's now covered in blood and sighed.

"Well, Nygus is gonna have fun stitching this up. I'll be at the infirmary if anyone needs me."

Audri walked back inside and made her way towards the infirmary as Kid sank to his knees, staring at Audri, deep in realization. Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms and looked at their meister in worry.

"Kid, are you ok?" asked Liz as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kid Stood up and raced after her towards the infirmary. Audri opened the door to the infirmary and stepped inside. It didn't take long for Audri to wait when Nygus soon walked in looking at her clipboard. She looked up and did a double-take when she saw Audri.

"A-Audri?! How-What-?!"  
"I'll explain that later, for now could you help me?"

Audri raised her bloody hand to Nygus as she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh god, Audri, what happened?"  
"Let's just say I had a small reunion..."

As Nygus cleaned her wounds, she filled Audri in about what happened during the last 10 years after her 'death'. They talked as if Audri was never gone in the first place. Suddenly the door slammed open and Audri looked behind her to see Kid panting in the door way as Nygus finishes wrapping up the bandage around Audri's wound and stood up.

"That should do it for now, It'll heal in a couple of days, so try not to move it around too much okay?"  
"Alright, thanks Nygus."

Nygus walked out of the infirmary leaving Kid and Audri alone. Kid looked at Audri's bandaged hand as guilt washed over him like a waterfall.

"Audri-Sempai, I'm-"  
"Kid, It's okay, there's no need to apologize."  
"But Sempai..."  
"It's fine Kid, besides it doesn't hurt, see?"

Audri waved her wrist around effortlessly to prove her point until the bandages unraveled into a tangled mess with some pieces of it dangling from her wrist. Audri noticed it and smiled sheepishly at Kid.

"Uh...whoops...he he."

Kid chuckled at her behavior as he walked over and re-wrapped the bandage around her wrist. Audri took this chance to take a better look at Kid, noting that he's now an Inch or two taller than her and his facial structure has definitely matured these last 10 years. Just as Kid finished wrapping the bandages on her wrist he quickly pulled Audri towards himself, wrapping his arms around her into a tight hug. Audri was surprised by his sudden actions but smiled and returned the gesture nonetheless as he buried his face into her shoulder with a single tear trailing down is eyes.

"All these years...I thought you were gone...why'd you have to go?"  
"I'm so sorry Kid, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Some things were just beyond my control."  
"I missed you so much, please don't leave me again."  
"Kid, I can't promise that won't. But I will try to stay this time."  
"That's good enough for me."

What they didn't realize was that everyone was watching the scene from Lord Death's mirror in the Death Room. (except for Patty as she's oblivious to the entire situation.)

"Aww! They're so cute together!"  
"This is so not cool..."  
"Okay, It's official, I'm shipping Kid and Audri like FedEx. What should be their shipping name? They seriously need a shipping name."  
"Ah, My dear Kid has finally grown up. I'll be hearing wedding bells soon!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Kid and Audri walked down the hallway towards the Death Room. They were silent with each other, but were comfortable with it nonetheless.

"Hey, Audri-Sempai?"  
"Yes Kid?"  
"I'm actually kinda glad that it took ten years for you to come back."  
"Why?"  
"Because I get to be the taller one this time."  
"Hey! You're not that much taller than me!"  
"I'm still taller than you though."  
"Ugh, whatever..."  
"You know, I'd never thought I'll see the day when I'm finally taller than my Sempai."  
"Kid!"

Kid chuckled as Audri looked away in annoyance. Soon they arrived at the Death Room to see Lord Death, Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty waiting for them.

"Hello Kid, Audri. I hope neither of you weren't badly injured." said Lord Death  
"Well, we're still alive so that counts as something."  
"That's good, now onto more pressing matters. Since you've returned, have you decided on what you plan to do at the moment?"

Audri thought for a moment before looking at Lord Death with a smile on her face.

"I think I'll stay here and continue my studies at the DWMA, I still have yet to graduate after all."  
"Well, in that case I'll place you in Class Crescent Moon with the others and since you don't have a permanent residence, you can stay with kid at Gallows Manor."  
"But wouldn't it be easier if i just stayed at the dorm?"  
"It would, but it would be safer if you stayed with people you know. Something could happen to you if you were alone and there won't be anyone there to help you."  
"Well when you put it that way I guess I can't really argue..."  
"Yay! We have a new roommate staying with us!" shouted Patty as she suddenly hugged Audri, squeezing the life out of her.  
"Patty, she's gonna suffocate!" Exclaimed Liz as she struggles to pry her hyperactive sister off Audri.

Liz finally pulled Patty off Audri and smiles apologetic at her.

"Sorry about that, Patty likes to do that to people she's never met before."  
"It's ok, Kid did that to me whenever I came back from a mission."  
"S-Sempai!"  
"What, you did."  
"I was only six!"  
"Oh c'mon Kid, at least it wasn't like that time when yo-hmfg!"  
"Don't . You . Dare."

Kid glared at Audri as he covered her mouth with both of his palms. She looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eye as he felt something wet, and slimy run across his palm.

"Eww! Sempai! What the hell?!"

Audri laughed at him as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his hand furiously, his face showing a clear indication of disgust.

"I hate you."  
"he he, sorry Kid. You're just so fun and easy to tease."

Kid looked away in annoyance as Lord Death clears his throat.

"Anyway back to the topic. school starts tomorrow so I suggest you to use the rest of the today to get settled in."  
"Yes sir, it's been a pleasure to see you again."  
"The pleasure is all mine Audri."

Audri and the others left the Death Room and decided to walk around death City for the rest of the afternoon.


	7. Christmas Special

A/n: Hello my lovely readers! First of all, I wanted to say thank you guys so much for taking you time to read this fanfiction, so I though I'll put a Christmas special chapter in this story as a gift to everyone! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon later this week.  
I hope you guys enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!

It was Christmas eve and Audri looked outside the library window as snow began to fall upon Death City. Instead of staying at home, sitting infront of the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate, she decided to study instead in the school library as her grades were falling and she was left behind due to the countless times she slept in class. Audri looked away from the window and opened her textbook as she started to write notes for the next day.

"Audri-Sempai?"

Audri jumped and looked behind her to see the 6 year old shinigami, his bright golden orbs looking at her with his endless curiosity.

"Oh! Hello Kid, what are you doing here this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home in bed?"  
"Daddy still has a lot of work to do, so I went exploring around the school until he's done."  
"I see."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm studying at the moment."  
"How come? Everybody else already finished school and went home. Why are you still here?"  
"Well, It's because I was being a bit naughty and slept in class, so I missed out what we were learning during school"

Kid gasped as his eyes widen in shock while Audri giggled at his reaction.

"Does that mean Santa won't give you any presents this year?!"  
"Probably..."  
"Oh...then does that mean that I can't give you my present?"  
"No Kid, you can still give me your present, It's just that Santa won't be giving me his."  
"Ok, then wait right here and don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!"

Kid ran out of the library towards the Death Room as Audri smiled and went back to work. Less that 10 mins later he came back carrying a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper with white snowflakes all over it and a red ribbon on the top. Audri looked at Kid as he held his present out towards her with a small blush on his face.

"M-Merry Christmas Audri-Sempai! I-I hope you like it..."

Audri gently took the present from his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Kid, do you mind if I open it now?"

Kid Shyly nodded in response and Audri unwrapped the present to reveal a maroon leathered box, she opened it to find a simple black choker with Lord Death's mask in the middle.

"D-Do you like it?.."  
"No, I don't..."

Kid looked down in sadness as tears started to prick his eyes, until he was suddenly pulled into a hug from Audri.

"Kid I absolutely love it, thank you so much."  
"Y-You really do?"  
"Mhm, 100 percent."

Kid smiled in joy and buried his head into her collar bone in satisfaction. The a few days later, Audri walked into class wearing her Christmas gift around her neck as she sat down and began taking her books out.


	8. Valentine's Day special

A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't update it in a long time. I had a small ( huge ) writers block so I'm so sorry for the delay, plus I just started school not too long ago and I've been really busy with assignments.  
I hope you guys enjoy this Valentines day special chapter and Happy Valentines day!

Kid glanced around the hallways of the DWMA, nervously clutching a small pink heart-shaped card in his hands as he stood infront of a wall of lockers. His weapon partners stood behind him and waited patiently, the tallest of the two looking at him with annoyance while the other began to stare outside the window.

"Ugh, seriously Kid, hurry up and slip the card in there already! We've been standing here for an hour!"  
"I know, I know, but what if she doesn't like it?! What if the card is not symmetrical enough for her!? What do I do?!"

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as the young reaper throws a panic attack on the ground.

"Kid, I'm sure she'll love it no matter what and besides, I don't think the symmetry of the card will affect her. Besides it's the thought that counts after all."

Kid looked up at Liz with hope glowing in his eyes.

"Y-You really think so?"  
"Absolutely, now go put that card in there!"

Kid nodded and walked closer to the locker wall and slipped the card into the vent of a certain locker. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding and strolled down the hallway with Liz and Patty.

"Well I'm glad that that's over, I just hope that she likes it."  
"I'm sure she will. Did you remember to sign the card?"

"...You did sign it, right?"

Kid rushed back to the locker in panic and tried to pry it open with all his strength, but the locker door didn't even budge a centimeter.

"How the heck did you forget to sign it?!"  
"I don't know?! I must've forgotten to when I was making sure that both sides of the heart was symmetrical!"  
"Well it's too late now, the card's in there and there's no way to get it back now."

Kid stopped rattling the locker door and collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm a failure! A reaper scum! How can I forget to do such a simple task!? Now she'll never know it was from me! I'm a horrible, disgusting reaper who doesn't deserve to be with someone as beautiful as her!"

Liz sighed in frustration as Patty laughed at the poor teen wailing on the ground. Soon they heard a pair of footsteps heading their way and quickly hid behind the corner of a wall. Liz peered over to see the lucky recipient of Kid's valentine card walking towards her locker.

"Kid, she's here!"

Kid quickly looked over to see the said girl to be none other than his sempai, Audri Sinclair. He stared at her long chestnut hair flowing down her back as her calculating sapphire eyes squint in concentration as she turn the dial on her combination lock.

"Oh my death, Liz she's opening her locker! She's gonna see it!"  
"Kid, shut up and calm down!"  
"Hahaha, Kid's acting like a total dork!"  
"Patty, shut up!"

The trio ( well mostly Liz and Kid ) watched in anticipation as Audri open her locker...only to have a small pile of pink cards and letters falling out of her locker and onto the ground. Audri looked at them in surprise as she picked a couple of them up from the ground.

"Woah, who knew Audri had that many admirers in the school?"

Audri placed all the cards in a small bag when a small pink heart-shaped card fell out and landed on the ground. Kid eyes widen as Audri bent down to pick it up and started to read the contents of the card.

"Liz! She's reading it!"  
"I know, I'm not blind Kid."

Kid watched as Audri's mouth moved while she read the card, soon a small smile graced upon her lips as her cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink. She tucked the card away into her pocket and dumped the rest of the forgotten cards and letters into her locker as she made her way to class.

"Liz! She liked it!"  
"I told you so, now let's get to class before Stein uses us in his next experiment..."

The trio raced down the hall to class as the bell rang for the start of school.

( 1 hour later )

 **Ding, Dong, Dead. Dong**

"Alright, this concludes the class for today. You are dismissed."

Professor Stein placed his dissection utensils away as the students quickly packed up. For some reason Kid couldn't concentrate in class at all ( not that it mattered anyway since all they did with Professor Stein was dissection. ). Kid stayed deep in thought of a certain chestnut haired meister until a voice broke him out of it.

"Kid? Are you ok?"

Kid looked behind him to see Audri looking at him with concern. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head.

"I'm fine Audri-sempai, I'm just thinking that's all."  
"Oh I see, um, could you meet me later at the balcony after school? I kinda need to talk to you about something..."  
"Y-Yeah sure thing."  
"Great well I'll see you later then."

Kid watches Audri and she left the classroom, his mind started to fill up with questions and doubts as he slowly left the classroom. Liz noticed this and gently shook the reaper.

"Hey Kid, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, it's just that Audri-sempai just asked me to meet up with her later on."  
"That's great! This is your chance to tell her how you feel."  
"Yeah, but what if she rejects my feelings for her? I don't want it to ruin our friendship..."  
"Well you're just gonna have to wait and see."

Kid left the group and made his way upstairs towards the balcony. When he arrived his thoughts flooded him with inaccurate scenarios and fantasies of what she might say to him when he meets her.

Imaginary scenario no.1:

 _Audri nervously walked towards Kid with a small blush on her face, playing with a few strands of her hair._

 _"W-Well, um...Kid the reason why I called you here is because um...er..."_

 _The redness on Audri's face increases as she takes a breath and looks at Kid straight in the eyes._

 _"Is because I'm in love you Kid!"_

Imaginary scenario no. 2:

 _Audri looked at Kid with pity._

 _"Kid, the reason I called you up here is to tell you that, I'm in love with someone else..."_

Kid shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind!"  
"Um...Kid are you ok?"

Kid jumped and looked behind him to see Audri standing a few meters away from him and looking at him with concern.

"Audri-sempai!...Um no I was just...er-"  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
"Yeah that..."

Audri giggled at this as Kid looked away in embarrassment.

"A-Anyway, what did you call me up here for?"  
"Well I called you up here for this.."

Audri pulled out the pink heart-shaped card Kid slipped into her locker this morning.

"This card was from you, wasn't it?"  
"H-How did you know?"  
"Well, who else would write their messages in the middle of the card where the fold line is?"

Kid looked away in embarrassment as Audri chuckled at his reaction.

"Well thanks for the Valentines day gift, Kid. I've got one for you too."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, close your eyes and no peeking!"

Kid looked at Audri skeptically, but closed his eyes anyway. A few moments later Kid felt something warm lightly pressing against his lips. Kid felt his face heat up as he returned the gesture to her, pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Unbeknownst to them they had an audience watching them from the doorway as they watched the scene before them without being noticed.

"Well it's about damn time."  
"Aww~! they're so cute together~!"  
"Hahaha!"  
"Guys, shut up or they'll hear us!"


End file.
